Devour Me
by TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: Where Itachi's biting kink turns into so much more. Contains Vore


**All the fun, nice things will be at the bottem**

**Warning: Vore(People being eaten), gore(The shit that is in your body being on the outside), yaoi(Gay guys doing gay things),Not Safe For Work, porn, language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned**

* * *

"Quiet down, Itachi."

The black haired male seemed to ignore him, moans escalating in volume as his partner sunk his teeth into his neck.

The cave, though a good distance from villages, still had the possibility of catching the eye of a traveler looking for safety from the rain. Normally, the two nin would find a more secluded cave to rest in or continue walking to another town with an inn, but what started out as a light drizzle soon turned into a heavy storm. Walking out in it would be suicide, especially with the smaller male's sickness.

"Make me." Itachi panted, pulling Kisame's head back to continue the assault on his already bruised neck.

Kisame loved and hated when his partner got like this. He was more responsive, but he turned into an ass. Kisame moved his mouth to Itachi's shoulder and bit down, not hard enough to seriously injure but enough to draw blood.

There were two things he didn't count on: the taste of Itachi's blood and Itachi's reaction.

The Uchiha's blood tasted sweet, and as more it gushed out of the wound, Kisame soon became addicted.

Itachi, instead of freezing up or pushing the taller male away, threw his head back and moaned. He pulled Kisame's head closer to the wound and ground his lower half into Kisame's. His eyes glazed over, and tears began to leak from them. His tongue hung lightly from his mouth, and a thin line of drool ran down his chin.

Kisame began to assault Itachi's arms with skin-breaking bites, savoring the taste of the other male's blood. Kisame's brought Itachi's right hand to his mouth, put Itachi's entire index finger inside, and bit the digit off. Itachi's let out a scream, and nearly bashed his head against the wall. A flash of worry shot through Kisame, and then he noticed the scent in the air.

"You're into some sick shit." Kisame commented, unbuttoning the young male's pants. "You should know we're not done yet."

Kisame pulled down Itachi's pants and boxers, and stroked the smaller male's length. Itachi let out moan as his length hardened again. Itachi mumbled something between pants.

"What was that?" Kisame asked, leaning in close to hear the male's whispers.

"Devour me." Itachi whispered.

"And where would you like me to start?"

"You could gouge one of my eyes out. The sharingan would probably make it taste terrible though. Maybe you could rip chunks out of my torso, gnaw on my ribs, lick my heart as it pounds. You could chew off my dick for a quick kill, or maybe rip my neck open. All I know is that you need to hurry before I bleed to death." Itachi rushed out pulling Kisame's head towards him.

"Why don't we start with the first choice?"

Kisame's fingers dove into Itachi left eye socket, yanking out the damaged eye and ripping a scream for the smaller male's throat. The right eye watched as Kisame brought its counterpart to his mouth, crushing it with his tongue and licking his fingers clean.

"It wasn't that bad. Now let's see what the rest of you tastes like."

Kisame brought his mouth down to Itachi's chest, sinking his teeth into one side and yanking his head back, tearing out a chunk of muscle and a strip of skin.

Itachi's let out another scream, arching his back. His right hand snaked down to his length, and after noticing the difference that came with missing a finger, he began to stroke himself. His screams mixed with moans as Kisame ripped another chunk of muscle from his chest. Then, excruciating pain was accompanied by the sounds of ripping and popping. Itachi stroked faster, his breathing and heart rate speeding up.

"Look at it go." Kisame remarked, knowing what his words were doing to his partner.

Spots danced in front of Itachi's eye, and he felt himself get closer and closer. Kisame moved to the flesh over Itachi's stomach, using his teeth to tear the meat away. Kisame stared at the fully exposed organs, debating on what to take a bite out of first. He leaned forward, extending his tongue, and licked Itachi's heart, earning a moan. The pain-filled pleasure became too much for Itachi. He came, spurts of cum landing in his exposed intestines. He blacked out, eye closing. His heart gave a few pitiful beats before coming to a stop. Kisame smirked, the real feast had begun.

* * *

Sadness filled the base when Kisame returned with Itachi's headband and ring. Kisame stated that he and Itachi were ambushed, and had parted ways.

"I shouldn't have done it." Kisame cried. "It was raining too hard and he was weak as it was."

After wiping out his foes, Kisame had gone to look for Itachi. After hours of searching he wound up at a cave.

"It reeked of blood. I was so worried."

What he found were Itachi's remains, nothing more than bones and a few organs. His cloak and clothes were shredded.

"I buried his remains. I had to make sure he was put to rest."

Pein gave Kisame a few days off to deal with his loss. Kisame thanked him and went to his room. He removed his cloak and lied down. He gently rubbed his slightly swollen stomach and grinned.

"You were a great meal, Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: I had a great need for vore today. After a year of not finding any, I read a cannibalism fic today. Only the heart was eaten. After expressing my need to the lovely Nenshou Mirai(check her out!), she offered to hand write me one. So, I decided to grace you guys with one.**

**If you liked, leave a review. I might do more like this.**


End file.
